The Fox Emperor
by MrBlacky1985
Summary: My take on the 'Emperor of the West' and the 'Missing Hokage' style stories. Naruto gets banished for doing his job, but he's not the only one that's going to leave the village. Years later, a powerful empire rises in the west with a emperor wearing a fox mask getting him the them 'Fox Emperor'. NaruHina, no harem, no crossover, SasuSaku and council bashing, time travel, rated M
1. Celebrating a traitor

**Disclaimer:** After reading so many "Western Emperor" stories, I've finally succumbed to the temptation to write my own version. It will be NaruHina, no Harem, no crossover, and it will definitely have many influences from other stories of this type, too many to list them all with name, so sorry. But please, if you are an author of one of these and you are reading this story, and you read something that is very similar to your story, it's not on purpose but please consider yourself credited for the influence with this disclaimer and thank you for the influence!

The story will take place after the Uchiha retrieval arc, and like most of these stories, it's going to be Sasuke, Sakura and council bashing. I can't help it, it just kinda comes with this type of story. It will also be partially taking on the 'Missing Hokage Challenge' theme, so no Tsunade or Jiraya bashing.

Before some of you ask, 'The Fox and the Moon' is still alive, and I'm still writing on the next chapter, I just kinda hit a wall, I need to figure some things out first before I can continue and writing this story hopefully helps since my head is currently flooded with ideas for it. Every time I try to come up with an idea of how the other story should continue I only come up with ideas for this story instead.

Another thing will be, there will be Deus Ex Machina, a lot of it, there will be more action (I hope), more bullshit, OP or Godlike Characters, I also try to make even longer chapters, currently, I've got around 2.8k+ words per chapter with 'The Fox and the Moon' most of the time 3k+ words.

Ok, that should be enough of a disclaimer, for now, so let's go Chapter I.

 **I do NOT own Naruto!**

 **Chapter I – Celebrating a traitor while banishing the hero**

It should have been a good day for Naruto, he brought back Sasuke. He was supposed to be the hero, the one who brought back their precious Uchiha. He kept his promise to Sakura, she had him back. So why wasn't it a good day for him, why was he no hero in the eyes of the people and the council, why was Sakura angry at him, and why did he find himself packing his belongings?

The answer was as simple as it was brutal, he was banished for harming their precious Uchiha.

 _Flashback_

When he arrived back at the village gate, he had Sasuke draped over his shoulder. He was unconscious, had a few broken ribs, more than a few bruises, scratches and cuts and probably a concussion. But he himself was even worse of, he barely was still standing, him getting back with Sasuke over his shoulders was nothing short of a miracle. He had more broken bones, bruises, scratches, cuts and two, not one but two Chidori's to his chest!

How he survived that was beyond every medic, even Tsunade had no idea how he was still alive, let alone made the way back.

He was asleep for only a day before he was forcefully woken up and brought before the council. They didn't wait for him to properly heal up, they wanted to do this as fast as possible.

He stood before the council, with only his pants, Shinobi sandals, the necklace he got from Tsunade, his hitai-ate and the bandages around his upper body. He was wondering why they so urgently wanted him to be there. His answer came in the form of Mebuki Haruno, one of the Civilian Councilors.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for your attacking of a fellow leaf Shinobi and the excessive use of Kyuubi power, you are hereby banished from this village, you are a danger to this village and its population, you've got two hours to pack your stuff and leave if you don't you will be publically executed if you ever try to return you will be killed on sight," she screeched with glee in her eyes, the finally done it, the demon brat was banished.

Naruto had wide eyes, his mouth was agape, he couldn't believe what that banshee just said, he was banished? For what? For bringing back that teme? For doing his job? He looked over to Tsunade and could see the tear stains on her face, at that moment he knew that this was real, this wasn't some kind of cruel joke, this was the reality. He looks around the council, the whole civilian side was gleeful, the two old advisors were too, there was this mummy among them who had a smirk on his face, though he didn't know who that was.

When he looked over to the Shinobi side of the council he saw mixed emotions, the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Sarutobi, and even the Hyuga clean heads were all unhappy about that, from that he could see that they were against that, but the Inuzuka and Kurama clean heads were just as happy as the rest of the council.

"So this is it," he said in a low voice, looking down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "You are banishing me for doing my job. For preventing that teme from defecting to that Snake-loving-pedo-teme. For protecting you all from the Kyuubi that was sealed inside me. Despite all the beatings, the near-death situations at the hands of the villagers because of their misguided hate towards me all these years. I never lashed out at them, I never attacked them, not even once. And that's how you thank me?" he asked looking up, his eyes were emotionless, cold.

He reached up to his hitai-ate took it off and threw it before the council on the ground. "If that's how Konoha rewards its heroes, I'm glad I'm no longer part of this village," he said in a cold voice and before anyone could say anything he turned and left the building.

 _Flashback end_

All that took place, roughly half an hour ago, he was done with packing and about to go on his way towards the village gate. Once outside his apartment, he saw almost every one of the Konoha twelve standing there, the only people not there were Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked them with a sad tone.

"Is it true? Did they really banish you?" Ino asked, worry evidently in her voice.

Naruto looked to the side before he answered, "yeah, they banished me for doing my job, for bringing back that teme and nearly died doing that."

"That's bullshit, they shouldn't banish you, they should thank you!" voiced Tenten her opinion.

"That's not the only reason why they banished me, they also banished me because the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, he couldn't, you can't kill a giant Chakra-entity, you can only seal it. And since I was the only newborn that night, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside me. So they see me as a monster, a demon who could attack them any moment." As he told them he could see their shocked faces, their shocked gasps, but he also saw that not one of them was afraid of him or hated him. They were shocked but they also all understood the simple fact that the scroll wasn't the kunai sealed inside of it.

But what really surprised him and everyone else was Hinata, or what she did and said. She ran over to Naruto and hugged him and said with tears in her eyes, "you are no monster or demon, you are Naruto, a hero for protecting us all those years from the Kyuubi! So thank you for protecting us and being the hero you are."

Naruto didn't know what to do and so he did the only thing he could in this situation, follow his emotions. He returned the hug and a few tears rolled down his face and all he could say was "thank you!"

The rest of his friends around him all smiled at him. After a few minutes, Shikamaru asked, "how long until you have to be out of Konoha?"

"Just a little more than an hour, why?" Naruto asked back.

What Shikamaru then did, surprised everyone, he took off his hitai-ate and threw it on the ground. "It's troublesome, but I can't live in a village that banishes its heroes, what comes next? Celebrating the traitors?" He looked at them all as he said that and they all had the same expression on their faces, he was right. They all took their hitai-ate off and threw them on the same spot where Shikamaru had thrown his own.

"We got less than an hour, let's all get home and grab our stuff and then meet up at the gate," Shikamaru said to them and they all nodded.

When they got home, they all quickly packed their stuff and they all were asked by their parents what they were doing, and they all gave the same response "I can't live in a village that rewards its hero by banishing him and celebrating its traitor! We will all go with him and stay by his side because the once who break the rules are scum, but the once who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" Their parents weren't happy with that but they were also proud, and they wished them good luck.

The only exception to this was Hiashi, he was still proud of Hinata and Neji for staying by their comrade's side but he also gave Neji one last order, "protect Hinata with your life!"

At the appointed time, they all met at the gate, what they didn't expect to see was Tsunade and Shizune to also be there.

"Baa-chan, Shizune-nee, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"What does it look like gaki? We are coming with you, I can't stand this village anymore, they can all rot in hell for all I care." She all but yelled. Then she looked behind Naruto and saw who was standing there, and ready for travel it seemed, "and what are you all doing here?" she asked them.

"W-we a-are also c-coming w-with Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered which made Tsunade raise a brow but soon had a smile on her face, these were really good kids, they didn't abandon their comrade like the rest of the village.

"Alright, then let's go, we got a long road ahead of us," Tsunade told them and they all were now on their way out of Konoha.

As the sun was beginning to set, they made their camp, they were near the border to Wave. After the camp was set they were sitting around a campfire and Tsunade asked them what they all packed for the journey. All of them packed the way they would for a mission plus a few other more personal things. As they asked what she packed, they almost couldn't believe what they heard, she took almost a quarter of the villages founds, about half the Hokage's library including the forbidden scroll and several other things. She also took something very special, even among the other things. A wooden box with the Uzumaki swirl and a lightning bolt on it. Inside were two letters and two scrolls, both sealed with a blood seal.

She gave the box to Naruto and said, "that's your inheritance, it's from your parents, you were to receive it when you either turned 16 or made Chunin, whichever would come first."

Naruto couldn't believe it, his parents? He thought no one knew who his parents were, the old man Hokage said it so time and again. He took the box and opened it to find the letters and the scrolls, he took the first letter opened it and began to read.

 _To Naruto_

 _Naru-chan since you are reading this it means that either me or both your dad and I are dead. It also means that our biggest fear came true, the seal broke and the Kyuubi got out and we weren't able to stop him without me or us dying in the process and you had to grow up alone. I'm so sorry but you have to believe me, we both love you with all we've got! We were so happy when we found out that I was pregnant with you and we wanted to give you all the love in the world and watch you grow up. I hope you found or will find the love of your life so you can have what we won't have, a family that loves you._

 _In love, your mother Namikaze – Uzumaki Kushina_

As he read the letter he began to tear up, he finally knew the name of his mother and that she truly loved him. He took the other letter and began to read.

 _To Naruto_

 _Naru-kun, I'm sorry that you have to read this letter because it means that either me ore both your mother and I are dead. It also means that you are probably the knew Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi since it can't be killed only sealed. I hope the villagers will see you as the hero that you are in containing the Kyuubi and therefore protecting them. I never meant for you to bear this burden, but it seems that it's the only way and I hope you can forgive me for that. I wanted to see you grow up, teach you my jutsus, be there for you and be the best dad in the world but it seems that won't be the case, I'm sorry Naru-kun and I love you._

 _Your father, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato_

His tears were now flowing freely, he couldn't contain them any longer, he now knew without any doubt, his parents loved him and wanted to be there for him. He felt someone hugging him from behind when he looked over his shoulder he could only spot dark blue hair and instantly knew it was Hinata.

The others were wondering who his parents were but decided that it was his decision to tell him once he was ready for that, for the moment they only sat there and be there for their friend.

He sat there and Hinata was hugging him for a few minutes before he thanked her with a smile which made her blush deeply and she nearly fainted as she realized that she hugged her crush purely out of instinct and without her realizing until now. The others chuckled at that and Shikamaru mumbled a "troublesome" under his breath.

As his tears were gone he told them who his parents were, they were all shocked, but soon Shikamaru began to laugh, they all looked asking at him and he said "the irony, they banished the son of Konoha's biggest Hero since the Shodaime, if the council knew, they would shit themselves!" and soon the rest also began to laugh at that thought.

Naruto took the two scrolls out of the box, one had a lightning bolt the other had the Uzumaki swirl on it. He bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the scroll with the lightning bolt and as soon as he did that, another scroll that was about double in size, some books on fuinjutsu, a box with a dozen tri pronged kunai, a white coat with orange flames on the bottom and another scroll that was the size of a summoning contract scroll were now in front of Naruto.

He opened the largest scroll and saw that there were quite a few jutsus in it with detailed descriptions on what exactly they did, the risks, the requirements and how to learn them. The first jutsu was the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and a description of how they would retain memories and send them back to the original once dispelled and how that could be used for training.

The next jutsu was the 'Rasengan' which he already knew, what he didn't knew was that it wasn't complete and that his dad never managed to complete it. After that came his dads most famous and feared jutsu the 'Hiraishin'. It was clearly detailed how it functioned and how to learn it and it was now clear why all these books on fuinjutsu were sealed with the rest.

There were many more jutsus in the scroll, but he decided he would look at them once he had the time for that. Now he opened the other larger scroll and saw that it was a taijutsu style, it must have been his dad's personal style, it was named the 'Thunder Dragon Fist' and was clearly meant to be used in combination with the 'Hiraishin'.

He took the coat and resealed the rest back in the original scroll and then opened the other scroll that must have been his mother's. In it were two scrolls on kenjutsu and taijutsu, both were Uzumaki styles, another large scroll where his mother's jutsus were inside, a katana with a black sheath with red waves on it, a black hilt with the Uzumaki swirl on it and when he unsheathed the sword he saw a white blade with red waves. The last thing that came out of the scroll was another huge scroll, this time it actually was a summoning contract, though he didn't know which one out was. He once again resealed everything.

"So, what is our plan now, where do we go to? And what will we be doing once we are there?" was Naruto's question and they all had the same thought 'since when is Naruto that smart?' but they soon all looked at Tsunade. She had a conflicted look on her face, she wanted to take Naruto to the west and train him on their way, with so many people it would be way more difficult but at the same time, it would make some things way easier.

"We will go west, there is a region where no one dares to go, and for good reason. Not even Uchiha Madara at the height of his power dared to go there and provoke the powers who were at home there. It's the perfect place to get stronger and keep anyone who would follow us away," she told them.

They were apprehensive but understood why that's the best course of action and agreed, it also meant they would need to train really hard on their way there but they were ready to do I that.

After eating something they decided on the watch rotation and got to bed, tomorrow would be a long day.

All that happened five years ago, during these five years, the group of ex-Konoha Shinobi traveled towards the west, trained on their way towards there. Once they reached the west they were met by a region plagued by fights, bandits, demons, chaos, and war in general. That too fought for their lives but they also fought to unite the west. During this campaign, they grew in strength and numbers and eventually after four years they succeeded in unifying the west under one flag, one leader, the Fox Emperor.

The Fox Emperor was a young, blond-haired man. In public, he always wore a fox mask, a white coat with orange flames at the bottom, black ANBU pants and sandals, a black qipao with orange trims and black fingerless gloves.

By his side was his Empress, a young woman, she was also known as the Wolf Empress, for always wearing a wolf mask in public. She wore a lavender battle kimono and had shoulder-length dark blue hair.

The west was now known as the 'Empire of the West' and experienced a time of peace and prosperity it hadn't had since the time of the Rikudou Sennin. The people loved their new Emperor and Empress, and the once warlords and demon lords respected them for their strength and the peace they brought. No more petty fighting over land or dominance, they were now free to settle and go where ever they wanted. The demons were also free and respected instead of contained and feared.

All in all, the Empire was now a better place, it was a peaceful time for the Empire.

But every good day could be ruined by one simple event, and one such event was the arrival of an envoy from Konoha.

Konoha wasn't fairing well. After the banishment of Naruto got public, all the nations and villages that were allied with Konoha or had a trade agreement cut their ties with them. The first once were Suna, Wave, and Spring the three biggest allies and also places that Naruto was well respected in.

Also, many Shinobi left the village shortly after the announcement, they just couldn't believe the stupidity of the council and the corruption that had infested the once proud Konoha. Among the Shinobi that left were Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Ebisu, Iruka, and the Konohamaru Corps. With them left Teuchi and Ayame from the ramen stand.

Jiraya was appointed the sixth Hokage, but shortly after he too left the village in a similar fashion as Tsunade did. He took the other half of the Hokage library and took almost half of the remaining village funds.

They all joined Naruto and his group in the west, only months after they left the village.

Shortly after the 'Empire of the West' was formed, several Shinobi clans also left the village, namely the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Sarutobi, and Hyuga clans. All of the clans that were against the banishment. Hiashi took this opportunity and cleaned out his clan of the elder's corruption which resulted in a unified Hyuga clan, the Caged bird seal was banished and the use of it was punishable by death.

The corrupt council of Konoha couldn't do anything to stop them and was furious. All their plans were foiled. And it didn't help that the CRA didn't work with the Uchiha brat. It wasn't for the lack of trying that it didn't work, it was simply due to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was sterile, he couldn't produce any children and his seed was useless. Of course, he didn't see it that way and blamed the women he was paired up with. As soon as he turned 18 the CRA took place and he soon fucked his way through half the village. Among the women were Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Kurama Yakumo, and of course Haruno Sakura who was the first to volunteer to be fucked by her precious Sasuke. Surprisingly even Haruno Mebuki was among the women.

Sasuke's opinion was that the women who received his seeds until now were just too weak and his sperm too fertile and that would be the reason, so he needed younger recipients who's eggs were stronger and healthy enough to survive his 'elite sperm' as he called it. And so he reached for the children that were still in the academy and in their blind rush for power, the council approved of his actions, all in the name of reviving the Uchiha clan and regaining the Sharingan.

As word got out of that, all the other nations were disgusted, even Kumo who was known for their CRA program.

Konoha was at the brink of war, they had no allies, no resources, their strongest clans left and their precious Uchiha was useless since he couldn't reproduce. That is why they sent an envoy to the west where they heard about a strong empire with a young emperor that they could use and manipulate.

This envoy was comprised of Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and half a dozen ROOT ANBU.

All of them except Sasuke, of course, bowed before the Fox Emperor.

"You're excellence, my name is Shimura Danzo, seventh Hokage of Konohagakure. I'm here to discuss an alliance between the Empire and Konoha," Danzo was full of himself, like always, he activated his hidden Sharingan and tried to influence the Emperor, the important thing here was, he tried. What he didn't know was that all around the throne room they were in were seals that not only prevented spying but also the use of genjutsu or any other kind of influencing.

Naruto smirked as he felt the try of Danzo's genjutsu and how it failed. He used chakra to distort his voice and spoke to his 'guests'," I know who you are Danzo and I'm not impressed, especially at the lack of respect you and the Uchiha brat show. Your genjutsu's won't work here, it doesn't matter that it's a Mangekyou Sharingan, it won't work. And my answer to your request for an alliance is no."

Danzo paled slightly, _'how could it fail, how did he know?'_ were his thoughts. But before he could say anything, Sasuke showed once again his stupidity. "I demand that you give me all your power, your title, your wife and your empire, I'm an Uchiha elite and all this should belong to me, you should…" he didn't finish that sentence as the Emperor appeared in an orange flash before him and grab his throat, shutting him up and lifting him off the ground. Behind him in a lavender flash appeared the Empress with kunai in her hands and positioned at his neck and balls.

"You should be more careful with how you speak to people that are way more powerful than you, else you might not live very much longer," the Emperor said in a low voice.

The Konoha envoys were pale, they knew exactly what jutsu that was, how dangerous it was. They mentally cursed the Uchiha for his stupidity and arrogance, damn the Sharingan, he definitely outlived his usefulness.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was scared shitless, he soiled himself and tears of fear were streaming down his face. Sakura saw this and lost the tiny little rest of interest she had in the Uchiha, after he failed to impregnate her she already lost most of her affection towards him, it was always just a means to gain power. Now she had her sights on a new target, this Emperor was young and powerful, exactly what she wanted, so she quickly began to throw herself at the Emperor, she opened up her top to show some cleavage, that she didn't possess, showed some more leg and tried to look as seducing as she could and walked towards him.

"Oh, mighty Fox Emperor, wouldn't you consider having me as a concubine?" she said in her most seducing voice. Only problem was, as soon as she spoke these words, she flew through the room, courtesy of a punch to the gut by the Empress. The killing intent flowing of her was suffocating, all of the envoys were on their knees and gasping for air.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and let him drop to the ground where he gasped for air like the rest. He and Hinata returned to their throne. He decided it was time to end this charade, " it's time you learn just how big your mistake was that you made five years ago by banishing your villages hero instead of this traitor scum Uchiha." The killing intent receded and they all looked up to the throne, except for Sakura who was unconscious.

They once again paled as they saw the Emperor and Empress take off their masks to reveal who they are. "I am Namikaze – Uzumaki Naruto, Emperor of the Empire of the West Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and this is my wife, Namikaze – Uzumaki Hinata, Empress of the Empire of the West!"

The envoys realized, they fucked up, big time. There was no chance in hell that the Empire would help them, not after what they did to their Emperor. The only hope they had now, was to get out of there alive.

"I will send you back to Konoha with a message," as soon as he said that he was beside Sasuke once again, he lifted him up, ripped his eyes out and with a powerful chakra enhanced knee crushed his balls beyond repair. The scream could be heard all the way back to Konoha.

Hinata was beside Sakura, she woke her up with a slap to the face, only for her to witness her vocal cords, womb, and ovaries being destroyed by a few well placed yuuken strikes. She tried to scream but the came no sound. She would never bear a child and her banshee voice would never again terrorize the people around her.

Before any of the ROOT ANBU could retaliate, they were all hitting the ground with their heads severed. Danzo also wasn't left unharmed, his right arm was cut off and the Sharingan in his right eye socket was ripped out before he even registered what happened.

"These are both things that don't belong to you Danzo," was what Naruto said standing in front of him with a katana in his right hand. "You should leave now before I decide to kill all of you." The envoys fled the scene, they ran for their lives. All that was left were the six dead ROOT ANBU, Danzo's right arm with the Sharingan embedded, the Mangekyou that he used as a right eye and Sasuke's eyes.

The arm and the eyes were all seals up in a stasis scroll, while the bodies were burned. This day would remain as the day when Konoha realized how big they fucked up in their arrogant pursuit of power.

"I think its time for Konoha to be cleaned from its corruption," said Naruto to his wife.

Hinata nodded and said, "you're right, its long overdue, the corruption has to be eradicated or it will spread everywhere else where Konoha comes into contact with."

They walked out of the throne room, into the council room where the clan heads and former warlords were waiting for them, "let us begin with the planning, the leaf village has to be brought back to its roots but if that's not possible then we will have to make it vanish" Naruto said with a sigh and all the other people in the room nodded.

 **AN: That was the first chapter, might seem a little rushed but whatever. I finally got that out of my head and can now hopefully concentrate on 'The Fox and the Moon'. If everything goes as planned I might be able to post a new chapter for that next week at the latest. But until then, I hope you enjoyed the start of this new project, I will try to post a chapter every week or the other but due to real life that might not be possible but I will still try.**

 **So, thanks for reading, I hope you keep reading and reviewing, until the next chapter.**


	2. An unexpected journey

**AN: Well, thanks for all the reviews, although some are, let's say, less friendly.**

 **What I don't get, and I wrote this already more than once, all the important stuff about what this story will entail is in the summary, so why the fuck do people still read what they don't want to read? Nobody forces you to read this story, at least I hope so! And then writing a "review" where you only rant about stuff you don't like, insult and/or threaten the author and/or other people who write an actual review. Don't you have anything better to do with your time? I can only repeat it, IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

 **Now onto something positive: A huge thank you to** **ferduran** **for many ideas, I will definitively use one of them in this story, so a shout out to you!**

 **Also, this story is still a 'deus ex machina' story where things happen just because the author (me) wants it to happen, regardless of it making any sense whatsoever. Which is also why there will be a new tag for this story! Now onto the chapter:**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter II – An unexpected journey**

Naruto and Hinata were standing on top of the Hokage Monument in Konoha, beneath them was their old home from where they once fled. It was night and the whole village was sleeping, blissfully unaware about what was about to happen.

"It's time hime, let us end this corrupt village," he said to her and she nodded. ' _Kurama … have fun_ ' he said in ins thoughts moments before he and Hinata both bit their thumbs, made some quick hand seals and placed their bloody thumbs on the ground and said **"** **Summoning Jutsu: Bijuu** **".**

A moment later two gigantic plumes of smoke appeared in the midst of Konoha, flattening multiple buildings in the process. What appeared was Kurama the Kyuubi and Isobu the Sanbi respectively. They both let out a deafening roar as they appeared and both immediately started to gather black and blue chakra in front of their heads. Half the village was instantly on alarm, but it was already too late, the two Bijuudama's were on their way and obliterated huge parts of the village. They reached the village walls and detonated on contact, leaving huge craters behind.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it tightly while they watched the morbid spectacle in front of them. They knew it had to be done, they knew it was the only right thing to do, to end this corrupt village but it still was once their home.

The two Bijuu rampaged through the village, obliterating everything that was in their path. The few Shinobi that were left after the exodus could do nothing about it. Danzo was standing on the roof of the Hokage tower, with him were his advisors and the rest of the council. All they could do was watch as Konoha was turned into a huge crater. Danzo's ROOT were all dead, every base was destroyed and nearly every agent was killed months ago, shortly after their visit in the west.

The whole attack lasted for about ten minutes, all that was left was the center of the village where the Hokage tower was. The rest of the village was now a barren wasteland and all that was left on the outskirts that could give some hint that there once was a village were some remnant pieces of the wall that once surrounded the village.

The two Bijuu vanished in the same fashion as they were summoned. Naruto and Hinata atop the Hokage Monument entered their tailed beast cloaks and both formed two Bijuudama's to obliterate the last piece of the village in the center. They sent their attacks forth, Naruto's was considerably larger since he had more chakra. Right above the Hokage tower the two balls of condensed power collided and expanded as they detonated. This explosion was larger than all the other before.

" **Kit, I think you overdid the last one,"** Kurama said to Naruto with a sweat drop. And as if the Universe wanted to say ' _ **definitely overkill the last one'**_ the explosion expanded continuously. The two tried to get out of the blast radius but the expansion was too quick. All that was heard from the two was a loud "SHIIIIIT!" and they were swallowed and everything went black.

Naruto and Hinata were floating as they regained consciousness. Around them was nothing but a black void. **"Good job kit,** _ **really**_ **good job,"** Kurama suddenly said as he appears beside them. They both could clearly see that he was annoyed.

"What the hell happened? One moment the Bijuudama's collide and explode and the other they expand larger than expected and we are running for our lives. The last thing I remember was us being swallowed by the expanding explosion," Naruto said obviously confused.

" **You overdid it, you pumped too much chakra into the Bijuudama,"** Isobu said also annoyed as he appeared.

"But where are we? Are we dead?" Hinata asked while she was still holding onto Naruto's hand.

" **No, you aren't dead, as to where we are, we are in the void. It's a place outside from reality, space and time. We are currently drifting, where and when to, I don't know, but we will drift until we reach our destination which by the way seems to be connected to the amount of chakra that sent us here in the first place."** Kurama explained.

"So we could end up anywhere and anywhen, past or future?" Naruto asked.

" **Correct, but considering the amount of chakra that sent us here, I would guess a couple of decades in either direction at most"** Isobu added.

"Then what do we do when we get to either point, what will happen with us?" Hinata asked.

" **Well, it depends on 'when' we reappear. If it's the future, no problem, you will just reappear with us in your current bodies,"** Kurama said but when he started to explain about what would happen if they appear in the past, he got a very serious expression. **"The past would be more complicated, it would hugely depend on 'when' we reappear. If you are already born we will be transferred into your younger bodies, with the exception of Isobu, he will return to his own past self. Your current consciousness will integrate with your younger ones, which would mean your younger self will get all your memories, experience, abilities and chakra reserves. That would be the best case scenario. The more problematic case would be if we exit at a point where you're not born yet. That would mean that your souls won't have a point where they can anchor, which would be the end for you two, you would just simply cease to exist, no death and no afterlife. The only hope would be to find my former host and anchor in her seal until you are born."**

Naruto and Hinata were shocked by what Kurama explained but after a few minutes the regained their composure and Naruto had suddenly a huge grin.

"Why so happy suddenly Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at everyone and said "I just realized that we might have a huge opportunity if we land in the past. We can change things, it just depends 'when' we exit, the earlier the better. Even if we are not born yet, we can contact my mom from within the seal and with her help, we can change things for the better right from the start."

They all stared at him for a few moments before they realized what he just said, and when they did they all had huge smiles on their faces, Naruto was right, they would have the opportunity to change the things for the better.

For the next few hours, nobody could tell how long it actually was, they drifted through the void and discussing what they would do if they actually landed in the past. After a while, they saw a bright light in the direction where they were drifting towards. The light got brighter the nearer they came until they made contact. Everything went white for a moment and they all had a huge headache when the light receded.

They found themselves in a huge field, just outside of Konoha, only seconds later they began to glow, on light vanished towards Kiri and the other there towards Konoha. A few seconds later they were inside a yellow void, only a large rock was there, where Kurama was bound to.

" **Oh, how I missed this place"** was Kurama's sarcastic comment.

"Well, seems like we are actually early. This means we can save my parents," Naruto exclaimed hopefully.

"How early are we Kurama-kun and how do we contact Kushina-sama?" Hinata asked.

" **Let's see,"** Kurama closed his eyes and got through his past selves memories and where they ended, **"we are almost two months before your birth Naruto. And about how we contact her, simple, just make some noise, she will get a headache and come down to see what's going on"** he smirked slyly.

They made some noise and only minutes later a very angry Kushina appeared, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT NOISE KYUUBI?"

Only moments after she finished her tirade she was tackled by Naruto and enveloped in a huge hug. Kushina was too confused to react, she didn't know who this person was who was hugging her or what this person was doing inside her mindscape in the first place.

"Let go off me, who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Mom, it's so good to finally meet you, the real you," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean mom? Who are you?" she was still confused.

Naruto looked up to her while still holding on to her and said, "I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I'm your son."

"What? How? My son isn't born yet!" she asked.

"Well, that's a long story, but the short version is, we are from the future and we are back to change things for the better!" he said smiling at her.

"We? Who is we?" she asked, only then did she recognize that there was another person, a young beautiful woman.

"Hinata-chan, Kurama-nii and me are here, Isobu-nii is back in his own body."

"Who are Kurama and Isobu?" Kushina asked.

" **I'm Kurama, Isobu is my younger brother, the Sanbi,"** Kurama replied.

Kushina was still completely confused, "and who are you?" she asked Hinata.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata, formerly Hyuuga, I'm Naru-kun's wife." She answered smiling with a slight blush since this was the first time she talked with Naruto's mother.

"Naru-chan's wife? How old are you two?" she asked.

"I'm 20 and she is 19, we are married since we were 18" came Naruto's happy reply. During this little introduction, he let go of his mother to instead hold Hinata's hand while standing beside her.

"So, to get this straight, you are all from the future, here to change things for the better, and you two are married?" Kushina asked them.

"That's the short version," Hinata answered. After that, they told her the larger version, which meant they had to begin at the start of all, which was Naruto's birth. It took them a few hours with many disruptions due to Kushina either crying about how sorry she was that Naruto had to live such a terrible childhood, being furious about the village's treatment towards her son and the corruption of the council, or asking questions of her own. In the end, she was ready to level the village herself.

"How could they do this? How could they be so corrupt?" Kushina asked still with tears in her eyes. "Kurama, Hinata, thank you both for always being there for my Naru-chan."

Kurama had a smirk on his face and Hinata hugged her and said, "of course Kushina-sama, Naru-kun is the most important person in the world to me. He saved, he makes me complete and he is the one I want to have a family with." Kushina was still slightly sobbing but hugged Hinata back.

After a few moments, the broke apart and Kushina said with a huge smile, "did you know that Hitomi-chan and I always wanted our children to marry? We made a marriage agreement contract for you two right after Hitomi-chan knew that she was pregnant and that it was going to be a girl."

They were surprised to hear that, they had no idea, but that would explain why Hiashi was always so supportive of their engagement.

They talked for another few hours, Kurama explained that Naruto's and Hinata's consciousnesses would be transferred to their own bodies at birth and that they would merge with their younger selves. They also decided to bring Minato in on the situation and with his help evaluate if Konoha can still be saved or if it's already too late.

And so time goes on, Minato was of course floored by what he was told but nonetheless accepted it. He too was livid when he heard what they village did and had become. He was also thankful for the clan heads who were always on Naruto's side and later on left when they saw that it was too late for the village to be redeemed.

In these two months, they learned many things about the village and the evaluation didn't go too well for Konoha. Minato also used the time he had to create a new sealing jutsu which wouldn't cost him his life if he had to reseal Kurama. He talked with the clan heads he knew he could trust and told them of his findings regarding Konoha and that they should prepare for the possibility of an exodus. When they asked him why and how he came to this information, he told them that he couldn't tell them outright only that he had a highly credible source and that the best place to settle would be in the west, as far away from Konoha as possible.

At the end of the two months, on October 10th, it was going just like in the original timeline, with a few exceptions. The ANBU that were killed by the masked intruder were only shadow clones and it wasn't Biwako who was assisting with the birth, it was Tsunade. The intruder still managed to rip Kurama from Kushina and set him free. But something happened that the intruder didn't plan for.

He looked Kurama in the eyes with his sharing an and commanded, "Kyuubi, go and destroy Konoha."

Imagine his surprise when Kurama just simply sat down, crossed his arms above his chest and said, **"Nope, not gonna happen."**

"Huh? What do you mean, not gonna happen?" he asked completely perplex.

" **Like I said, not gonna happen. Now piss off or I'm going to blast you into oblivion."** Kurama growled.

The masked man was livid, his plan has completely failed, the worst part is, he couldn't do anything about it since he had no way of controlling a Bijuu if his Sharingan didn't work. So the only thing he could do was to retreat.

Moments later, Minato, appeared with Kushina and their newborn son Naruto in front of Kurama. In the distance were the Shinobi forces of Konoha already beginning with their countermeasures. "Kurama-san, I know it isn't fair but we have to act fast before they can do something really stupid," Minato said. Kurama sighed and nodded, seconds later Minato began with his new sealing jutsu. It took a huge amount of Chakra, but since Kurama wasn't fighting against it and actually helped by adding his own chakra, the whole sealing process was over in a matter of moments. Kushina was still weakened but since she was an Uzumaki she would survive thanks to that.

Naruto merged with his younger self right after birth, Hinata had to hold out a little longer, the actual problem was the breach of the seal in which Kurama was contained. She had to actively work against the extraction to stay in the seal but she couldn't stay here until her younger self would be born, she had to transfer into the new seal as soon as it was ready since this seal could collapse at any moment which would be the end for her.

Lucky for her, the new seal was ready before the old one collapsed and she could transfer to the new one and wait there.

It was an hour later when Minato stood in front of the village council, they all demanded answers, well the civilian side and the old advisors did, most clan heads already knew what was going on.

"What happened out there? Where is the Kyuubi?" was the banshee-like screech of Mebuki Haruno.

"How many times do I have to say this Haruno, keep your damn voice down, we're not deaf, at least not yet," was Minato's annoyed reply. That resulted in a few approving nods and a fuming Haruno. "As to what happened, most of it is an S – ranked secret so I can't say too much about it. All I can say is that I sealed Kyuubi inside a newborn baby and that fact alone is to be considered an S – ranked secret. If any of you talk about it, it doesn't matter what position or status you have inside Konoha, you will be executed."

Most of the civilian council were outraged and a few voiced that whoever the Kyuubi was sealed in, should be executed immediately. Suddenly a massive killer intent swept the room and the whole civilian council was quiet, they had trouble breathing and more than a few were pissing themselves.

"The baby the Kyuubi was sealed in is my son," Minato said in a deathly low voice. The whole civilian council was now deathly pale, they just realized in how much shit they were in when they wanted to execute the new container.

One of the advisors, however, seemed to be completely oblivious or maybe his age just caught up with him and had gone completely senile. "Give him to me and I will train him to be the perfect weapon for Konoha," Danzo said.

Minato looked directly at Danzo, at this moment, he felt more rage build up inside of him than he ever felt in his entire life. He released so much killer intent that the whole council was now cowering in fear, even Danzo realized now what he just said and had just one thought _'oh shit!'_ **"If you lay even a single finger on him, I will make sure that the Shinigami himself won't be able to pick up the pieces left of you, I will make you beg for death without granting it, and Kami herself won't be stopping me!"**

The room was now quiet, so quiet that you could have heard a leave touching the floor. "The meeting is over," Minato said, less angry and less killer intent rolling off him.

Once again, time goes on and it was now March, Hinata was born in December and all was quiet for some time. But the race didn't hold long, somehow the villagers learned of the fact that Naruto was the new Jinchuuriki, Minato was livid as he found out and was only moments away from obliterating the civilian council. The only problem was, that wouldn't stop the villagers who were wanting the death of the demon. At this moment, Minato and the clan heads who he trusted knew, it was too late to save Konoha, the 'will of fire' was gone. It was time to go.

Without anybody noticing, they prepared for the exodus since two months before the Kyuubi incident. Now they were ready, Minato cleared the Hokage vault, he took everything that was inside. Hiashi took nearly everything that was in the clan vault and every branch member, and a few main family members with him. Teuchi took his daughter and everything else he called his own. Naruto and Hinata told Kushina and Minato which of the Shinobi could be trusted and so they were also informed.

They left Konoha on a moments notice in the middle of the night without anybody noticing anything. The exodus was now on their way towards the west. Only Minato and Kushina had a little mission of their own. They were retrieving two items from a certain tower in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. They were two specific masks, a fox mask with golden whiskers and a rabbit mask with lavender streaks on it. They found them rather quickly and decided to investigate the rest of the ruins for anything useful.

A few hours later they were done and actually found some rather useful things, one of them was the old clan summon. After sealing everything in scrolls, Minato used his **"** **Hiraishin** **"** to get them back to the rest of their people.

The morning after the exodus was a rude awakening for Konoha, most of the Shinobi clans were gone, a huge amount of the Shinobi forces were gone with them, even some civilians were gone. The most disturbing thing to them was, nobody noticed anything until it was too late.

The Exodus group was long gone, they were already out of reach. It took them almost a month to get to the west and reach the place where they would settle down. It was a quiet place, only very few people in the west knew of it which was perfect for them. They could settle without having to fear anybody interfering.

The place where they settled was an island, just a little smaller than Uzu, but big enough for them. The island was accessible only through a very certain path since the streams around the island was too strong for any boat, and there were many whirlpools surrounding the island. But before you even saw any of this, there was a thick mist surrounding all of that, only if you got through that mist you saw the island surrounded by the whirlpools.

They decided to call their new home Uzushiogakure and use the old Uzu symbol as theirs. It took quite some time to build the new settlement but after three months all the important buildings were complete and everyone had a place to sleep.

After a few months, they started to contact other villages around them, made trading agreements and helped each other out. It was a peaceful time for all of them and they made many new friends in the west.

The next years were quiet, but that didn't mean that they got sloppy or lazy, they kept vigilant. After five years, Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, was born and this time their mother survived, there were no complications at all which meant that there was foul play last time.

The new academy also had a different curriculum, the kids were now properly trained. Tsunade was the head of the new hospital and the medics in general. Every squad would now get one medic and every squad member was required to know first aid and basic medic jutsus. The squads were also properly mixed, no over specialization.

Naruto and Hinata were growing up close to each other, there was hardly a day where they weren't together. The marriage agreement was still in place and both families were happy, especially Naruto and Hinata. They were only five years old but they already had skills that most Jounin didn't have. That was thanks to their older selves who merged with them, they had all their knowledge, skills, abilities and their chakra reserves. Though Hinata missed Isobu, after all that time together they were as close as siblings.

With the years some of the other factions in the west were slowly taking notice of the new village, some of them were welcoming, some of them were beginning to plan against them. Naruto knew he had to unite the west once again and it would take time but this time he had even more help and with the knowledge he had it would be easier, not much but he would take what he can. But that would have to wait for a few more years because, currently, he was only five years old.

 **AN: That's that for the new Chapter, but here a little Omake for the guest who wanted more lemon, blood** , **and destruction!**

 **OMAKE (Lemon)**

Naruto stood on the top of the Hokage Monument, beside him were Hinata and Yugito. "It's time that this village ends, the corruption has to end," Naruto said in a calm voice.

The three of them bit their thumbs, made some hand seals and finished their jutsu with **"** **Summoning Jutsu: Bijuu** **"** and moments later a gigantic plume of smoke appeared in the middle of Konoha.

Nobody expected what came next. As the smoke vanished, there were three Bijuu having sex in their titanic size.

" **YES, DEEPER Isobu-kun, spank me Kurama-kun,"** Matatabi moaned.

Kurama did what he was told while he simultaneously fucked her in the ass. Isobu was beneath Matatabi on his back while taking her front.

" **Hehe, I always knew you liked it that way Matatabi-chan,"** Kurama purred in her ear and bit her playfully there.

While the three Bijuu were having sex, they didn't realize that they were summoned, they kept going like rabbits while destroying everything in their path. There were more than a few people who were squished to a bloody paste under them.

On top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto, Hinata, and Yugito were speechless, their mouths agape and all three blushing in the deepest kind of red. A few moments later Naruto said, "that's not how I expected Konoha would be destroyed. I thought it would end with a blast, but not that kind of blast!"

With a mighty roar, all three Bijuu came, the sperm overflowed and the massive volume of it flooded parts of Konoha were those who survived until now, would now drown in Bijuu sperm. And so was Konoha destroyed, with a Bijuu three-way and a giant Bijuu-sperm flood.

 **End**

 **AN: I hope you liked this little Omake**

 **What's left to say is, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
